1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a memory medium, an information reading apparatus for reading information from said memory medium, and a camera capable of exchanging signals with said information reading apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, in program AE, the values of shutter speed and aperture have corresponded to an EV value at one to one. However, depending on the purpose of photographing and the object to be photographed, it is sometimes more desirable to choose a particular shutter speed (or aperture value). For this reason, there have been proposed cameras having a plurality of program charts and used with the charts changed over (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,916, U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,074, U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,054, etc.).
However, depending on the purpose of photographing, it has sometimes been difficult to judge which chart should be chosen. For example, when the close-up of a flower is to be taken, if it is directed to the use as a record, it is more desirable to stop down the aperture as much as possible and make the depth of field deep, and if it is directed to the expression of the beauty of the flower, it is often more desirable to make the depth of field shallow. To judge this, it is necessary to know what effect the aperture gives a photograph. Also, the depth of field is greatly varied by a lens and therefore, it is also necessary to know the effect thereof.
Also, in the prior art, the provision of a variety of program charts has necessitated the provision of display means and input means for the change-over thereof, and this in turn has led to the problem that display and manipulation become more complex than in the case of a single program.